The Lost Cousins
by ponyrellabellasara
Summary: When Princess Luna and Celestia new fillies are kid napped, the search is on to find the lost cousins. Warning timing may not make sense. Rated T just to be safe for future chapters, oh FYI this story may or may not be child abuse.
1. The newborns

-Pinkie notes. Hey every pony, This author doesn't own MLP FIM so please enjoy New chapters will come. Oh and don't forget to leave a review.-

The castle was in an uproar. The staff cantered down the hall attempting to reach them in time. A Guard stopped one of the maids Her dark brown mane was in a braid and her grey body had a duster cleaning a crown.

"Dusty what is going on?" He asked.

"Sentinel Silver! The Princess's, Its time." Dusty shouted out of breath.

"Which one?" Sentinel asked. He and Dusty galloped at high speed.

"Both of them." Dusty answered.

"at the same time?" He asked.

"Yes." Dusty Shouted.

"I'll go for Princess Twilight." They separated at the end of the hall, Dusty galloping up the stairs Sentinel trotting down.

Twilight looked out her window at the moon was slowly eclipsing the sun.

"Luna and Celestia didn't schedule this." Twilight thought out loud to herself.

"Oh my, Twilight do you think it's time?" Fluttershy asked . A knock on the door caught her attention. She went to answer it.

"Princess Twilight. The Princess Luna and Celestia, its time." Twilight flew out of the room. Sentinel galloping behind her. The rest galloped behind her.

"Have you heard anything from them?" Twilight asked.

"No I went for you as soon as I heard." Sentinel explained both of them came to a halt. Many staff waited outside the door. The turned and bowed when they saw Twilight.

"Where is Doctor Charlie-horse?" Twilight asked Dusty.

"He is already attending to Princess Luna." She explained. "And Nurse Vigor is already attending Princess Celestia." All the sudden A blinding light slowly grew from the window. Every pony looked away from the light.

"What is that?" Fluttershy asked.

"Two comets had just speed in front of the solar eclipse. I heard and read that magical surges can come and go during delivery." Twilight explained. The light slowly died down and the castle staff fell into a breath holding silence. A few minutes later a blue stallion with a white mane stepped outside. He was followed by a white mare with a crimson mane.

"Princess Twilight Sparkle please come in. Princess Celestia wishes to speak with you." He said. Twilight stepped inside. Luna and Celestia both held a small pink blanket in her front legs.

"Princess Celestia. Princess Luna." Twilight whispered in delight.

"Twilight come met my daughter, Princess Solar Eclipse." Celestia said softly. The filly she held was a dark orange with a fire red mane.

"Oh Celestia she's beautiful." Twilight smiled at the little filly.

"This is my daughter Princes Comet Tails." Luna said. Comet Tails was a soft grey her mane was silk white.

"Oh Luna she's so lovely." Twilight complemented.

"Twilight. Luna and I where wondering if you would be there godmother?" Celestia asked.

"Oh Celestia I would be honored." Twilight accepted.

"Thank you very much Twilight." Celestia thanked the purple alicorn. Tiny yawns came from the newborns. Slowly they opened there eyes. The door slowly slipped opened.

"Twilight? Pardon, but the doc says The princesses need some shut eye." Applejack whispered as she peaked her head in.

"Okay Applejack, I am on my way out. Sleep well." Twilight said smiling. The purple alicorn followed the orange earth pony back to the bedchamber.

"Boy howdy Twilight. I can't wait to see the fillies in the morning." Applejack stated. "Born at the same moment and at dawn too."

"I know luckily Luna and Celestia taught me how to raise and lower the Sun and moon." Twilight said.

"Are you sure you can handle it sugar cube?" she asked.

"Well Its only this once." Twilight answered a little nervous.

"No Twilight, I mean you never done something like this before." Applejack explained with a small chuckle.

"Well I have studied the spell for days." Twilight stated. "I should probably do that right now."

"Can we watch Twilight?" Rainbow Dash asked. She was followed by Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy.

"We're here to cheer you on. Yay woo hoo." Fluttershy muttered.

"Thanks girls I could sure use the support." Twilight said.

"You can do it Twilight." Rarity encouraged her. Twilight's horn started to glow as she raised the sun and lowered the moon. Soon the sun was high in the sky and the moon was out of sight. Twilight wiped the sweat off her for head with her hoof.

"Wow Twilight, I knew you could do it, I mean at first I was nervous because you could have drooped both the sun and the moon, and then Equestria would have gone into complete darkness and then all of the crops would slowly die, and that would include Sweet Apple Acers, and if Sweet Apple Acers falls apart then AJ would lose her job and if she doesn't have a job…" Pinkie pie ranted.

"Woah there Pinkie Pie don't forget to breath." Rainbow Dash Joked. Pinkie stopped giggled.

"Oh Rainbow Dash your element of Harmony isn't laughter, that's my element." The pink pony joked casing her friends to giggle.

"Okay you slow poke I'll race you to the room." Rainbow challenged the pink pony.

"Okie dokie lokie! Ready set go!" Pinkie said zooming off.

"Hey!" She shouted. As the light blue Pegasus raced off to catch pinkie pie.

"I better go after them and make sure they don't make a mess up the castle." Applejack said.

"I am going back, The Princesses have asked me to make dresses for the little fillies, and I need finish the last few. Ta at." Rarity said trotting away. Fluttershy stayed behind with twilight.

"Oh I can't wait to meet the little angles." Fluttershy said happily.

"They are very adorable." Twilight agreed.

"What did Princess Celestia want to see you for?" Fluttershy asked.

"Oh Celestia and Luna wanted to make me there godmother." Twilight answered as she walked back to the room with Fluttershy.

"Oh Twilight, That's a big job, are you sure you're up for the challenged?" She asked.

"I know it'll be a lot of work, but I am willing to do the work." Twilight stated. "I am so happy for Celestia and Luna. I can't wait for you to meet there little fillies."


	2. A gift from the Princess

Anote- Pinkie pie here! Here to inform you that this is the second chapter, but you already knew that. I would also like to remind you to leave a review. Okie dokie lokie. I better get back in the story.

Twilight and her friends walked down the hall days later. Everyone was excited to meet the little filly's.

"I can't wait to show Princess Celestia and Luna some samples of the dresses I made." Rarity stated levitating a bin of small dresses.

"They are so lovely, Rarity." Twilight complemented.

"I do try." Rarity said modestly.

"Girls wait up!" Pinkie shouted zipping up towards them.

"Pinkie, where in Equestria have you been?" Applejack asked.

"Sorry girls I had a note to deliver." She said. The others shook it off. Pinkie crazy antics again. "So twilight how cute are the little filly's?" She asked walking backwards to face Twilight.

"Oh they are very cute." Twilight answered.

"But how cute? Are they the 'aw they're as cute as a button.' Kind of cute, Come to think of it button's are cute. Or are they the 'aw they are so cute I could eat them up' kind of cute. I never under stood that phrase why would you want to eat little fillies. If you eat them then you won't get to enjoy their cuteness anymore." Pinkie pie said barely stopping for a breath.

"Why don't you find out for yourself?" Twilight asked. Pinkie wasn't aware that they had walked into the nursery. Princess Celestia and Luna stood over the cradles watching their fillies, both looked tired. Pinkie looked down at the orange and grey fillies.

"Aww look at the little darlings." Fluttershy said smiling.

"I haven't seen a baby as precious as that every since the day Pumpkin Cake and Pound Cake were born." Pinkie thought back. "There Super-cute-arific-sweet-tastastic-presa-doses!" Pinkie said. "Hey that would make a great song." Pinkie opened her mouth to sing, but Rainbow covered her mouth.

"Thank ever so grandly for inviting us. Your highnesses." Rainbow dash bowed.

"Since when did you say grandly?" Applejack asked.

"Just recently." Rainbow said calmly. "After all I need to expand my vocabulary if I want to leave a good impression on the new princesses." Rainbow explained.

"Now why in the hay would you need to impress the new born. You're already in the wonder bolt academe." Applejack asked.

"Well someone needs to teach these youngsters how to fly, and the princesses can't do that." Rainbow dash.

"Rainbow, that was a little rude." Twilight scolded.

"Actually Twilight, she's right." Celestia said with a smile. "Luna and I won't be able to teach our daughters some things, like how to fly, and how to use their magic properly.

"That's why we asked you to come here. We want some of you help teach our daughters." Luna confessed.

"Why we would be honored to help you out." Rarity said. The others smiled with appreciation.

"Twilight, I taught you all I know. I would be delighted if you taught our little girls, what you know." Twilight smiled. "Rainbow dash, I would like you teach them how to fly."

"Oh yeah!" Rainbow said.

"Rarity, Would you like to be their royal dress maker. From here on out." Celestia asked.

"Yes, yes!" Rarity said ecstatically. "Oh thank you. You won't be disappointed. I have a few samples here." Rarity showed Princess Luna and Celestia the dresses. Two guards showed up at the door.

"Your highnesses. A lord Shady is here to seek an audience with you." The white unicorn said as he bowed with the yellow Pegasus Twilight knew as Flash Sentry.

" Thank you let him in." Celestia said. Lord Shady was a dark grey with black appaloosa markings.

"I glad to see you in good health my princesses." He said with a bow. "May I see the angles." He asked. He walked over to the cradles. "They are adorable." He said.

"I'm sorry, that I had reschedule our meeting." Celestia apologized.

"It's no problem." He said

"May we continue our meeting outside?" She asked. Leading the way. Luna stayed and turned to Comet Tails, and Solar Eclipse who had woken up and started to cry.

"Don't worry Princess Luna I got solar eclipse." Twilight said levitating the tiny dark orange alicorn to her. She sat down in one of the rocking chairs as Luna sat in the other one. As they started to rock the little princess fell back to sleep.

"Wow twilight you're a natural." Fluttershy admired.

"It looks like Tia and I made a good choice, having you be there god mother." Luna stated with a smile.

"I can't imagine a any pony else to help you raise them." Applejack said tickling Solar Eclipse chin.

"I can't wait to teach them how to fly." Rainbow Dash said.

"Come on girls we should let the little ones sleep." Rarity suggested. The girls walked of the door. It was a while before Twilight and Luna stepped out of the room. Celestia returned shortly afterward.

"How is My little eclipse?" She asked.

"She's off to dream land." Luna stated with a smile. Celestia smiled and peeked inside. Both fillies were sleeping peacefully. She stepped back out and turned to Twilight and her friends. They walked into the library across from the nursery.

"I want to thank all of you for helping Luna and I." Celestia stated. "I would like to repay all of your work. With these Celesta opened up a envelope, and handed out six tickets. "I intended to give you these sooner."

"These are tickets to the Canterlot carnival tonight." Rarity said.

"I thought you could use some fun." Celestia said. "After all you have been taking on royal duties as Luna and I recovered."

"Awesome. The wonder bolts are Performing an air show tonight." Rainbow Dash said leaping into the air.

"There's a rope trick contest. I'm a shooting to win that." AJ said.

"Girls we should get ready, it starts in a few hours." Pinkie pie said bouncing up and down.

"Go on and Enjoy yourselves." Luna said smiling. Later They made their way down to the carnival.

"I hear the have a lot of fun rides." Pinkie said happily. "I can't wait to go on one of those spinning rides that make you so dizzy, that you won't walk strait for weeks." She said as she spun around.

"Hey Pinkie pie I bet I can get more dizzy than you." Rainbow challenged her. Pinkie Pie and Rainbow rush off to the ride. Fluttershy stayed with Twilight.

"Twilight are you alright?" She asked.

"I'm Just worried about the Princesses." She admitted.

"Don't be, twilight I'm sure they'll be fine." Fluttershy said gently hovering.

"I hope your right." Twilight said under her breath. Unaware of a threat lurking in the carnival.


	3. Nagging Feelings

Anote- Pinkie Pie here, reminding you to leave a review follow and favorite. Now if you excuse me, I must beat Rainbow Dash to the rollercoaster. Catch you later.

Twilight stood in line for a book signing. The author of her favorite spell book Eric von mane was autographing his newest books that were for sale. Normally Twilight would be smiling uncontrollably but she had this nagging felling something wasn't right.

"Next pony." Eric called. Twilight walked up and paid for her new book then walked over to the blue colt with a purple mane. "Princess Twilight what an honor." He said with a bow revealing his cutie mark, A pen overlapping a book.

"Actually the honor is mine." Twilight said. "I loved the teleporting spell in your third book. I used it all the time."

"Well I'm glad to hear it, I think your gonna like this new book. It contains a complicated spell to temporarily change your cutie mark." Eric explained quietly as he signed her book.

"I can't wait to try it out." Twilight said. Levitating her book and opening it.

"Have a nice day." He called as she left.

"Oh Twilight Darling! Over here!" Rarity called from a stage. Fluttershy waved to grab Twilights attention. Twilight trotted over to meet the Pegasus and unicorn. "Apple Jack is about to go on." Rarity explained. "I heard she going to show us a new trick she's been working on."

"I can't wait to see it." Twilight said putting her book away in her saddle bag.

"I hope Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie don't miss Apple Jack's performance." Fluttershy stated. An half hour after the show started Pinkie pie and Rainbow Dash galloped up to their friends.

"Sorry we're late, did we miss anything?" Rainbow asked.

"No your just in time." Twilight said as the curtain opened revealing Apple Jack. She started spinning the lasso rapidly. Standing up on her back legs she guided the rope to her waist like a hula hope. The crowd cheered as Apple Jack hoped to her front legs and balanced herself. Slowly she raised one hoof and grabbed the rope to guide it up and down. She sent the lasso flying in the air. While the rope was high Apple Jack did a back hoof spring pack onto all four legs. The lasso fell right into AJ's hoof. She winked to her friends as the crowd cheered.

"Way to go Apple Jack! Rainbow Dash cheered. After the trick show was over the six friends sat at a picnic table. With the snacks they bought all the concession stands.

"That was an amazing trick Apple Jack, you totally earned that first place medal." Rainbow Dash complemented.

"Ah shucks. I never would have even known I could do something like that, if twilight hadn't given me that book on complicated rope tricks for my birthday last year." Apple Jack stated. Twilight smiled.

"The Wonder Bolts perform in fifteen minutes. Me and Pinkie Pie are going to watch from the top of the ferries wheal. That way we get a great view." Rainbow explained.

"That sounds amazing Rainbow but I see one problem with your plan." Twilight noted.

"Really what?" Pinkie asked scuffing down some hay fries.

"How are we all going to fit in one cart?" Twilight asked jokingly. They all laughed.

"Well, We should be on our way." Apple Jack said standing up. Each pony teamed up. Twilight with Fluttershy, Rarity with Applejack, and Pinkie Pie with Rainbow Dash. The ferries wheal stopped at the top. Soon an announcer come over the intercom.

"Ladies and gentle colts, I am proud to introduce to you, for your entertainment tonight The Wonder Colts!" The crowd cheered as five streaks of light flew high in the air.

"Wow! I cannot believe it they have glow in the dark uniforms!" Rainbow Dash admired. "That's so awesome!" The wonder colts made several amazing shapes in the sky. The show was finished by several fireworks . Fans cheered all over the fairgrounds, but soon every pony was tired and heading home.

"I am so tired. I won't be surprise if I fall asleep as soon as my head touches the pillow." Rarity said with a yawn. Guards galloped pass the six pony friends. Twilight immediately followed. She caught up to one of the guards.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"A pony has been spotted climbing into a castle window." The guard explained.

"Which window?" Twilight asked.

"Fourth story in the bedroom halls." The guard shouted.

"That's where the fillies are! Step on it boys we have to stop who ever this intruder is!" Twilight order. After taking several sharp turns, and dodging several staff members, they reached the bedroom hallway. Princess Luna was knocked out by the nursery. "Princess Luna." Twilight shouted. Luna slowly opened her eyes.

"Celestia chased after them, the fillies are safe go help her please." Luna said weekly. Twilight ran down the hallway and found Celestia attempting to stand up.

"Princess Celestia." Twilight said helping her former teacher up. "Are you okay your highness?"

"They got away." Celestia stated. "Are the fillies alright?" She asked.

"Yes Luna said they are fine." Twilight said walking back with the white alicorn. Twilight noticed her limping. As they got closer they saw Luna holding both fillies.

"What happened here?" Rarity asked as she came up.

"Princess Luna and I had just put our young ones to bed. We retreated to the library to work on some last minute things." Celestia started to retell the story. "We we heard the sound of breaking glass. We galloped to the room and saw a cloaked pony looking over our fillies. He or she spotted us, and attacked Luna, then bolted I tried to catch the intruder, but he or she was too fast and attacked me and got away."

"I want the royal guard to be doubled. Whoever this pony was he will return." Luna ordered. "I also want every guard to be on his top watch." The guards bowed and trotted off.

"Celestia why would some pony be after your innocent little fillies?" Fluttershy asked.

"I don't know, who or why, but I am not going to let anything harm My daughter and niece." Celestia said looking out the window holding Eclipse.


	4. Back Home to Ponyville

Anote- Hi Pinkie Pie here again reminding you to review. Now back into the story I go.

The next morning the six ponies packed up ready to head home.

"I can't wait to get home and tell the family all about the new princesses." AJ smiled.

"I still wonder who would want to harm such little angles." Fluttershy stated folding up some clothing.

"I hope he doesn't come back because if he does. He'll have to get through a pony named Rainbow Dash." Rainbow put up her front hooves and Jabbed the air a few times.

"Rainbow I don't think he or she with try anything soon, and besides. Princess Luna and Princess Celestia have double the guards." Twilight said lowering Dashes hooves.

"Twilight is right darling." Rarity added. "The royal guard are very well trained." A knock on the door drew their attention. Twilight answered it. Princess Luna and Celestia walked in gently pushing the stroller. Five of the six friends bowed.

"Princesses what are you doing here?" AJ asked nervously.

"We wanted to thank you all once again for coming to help us." Luna said stepping in.

"And we also wanted to let you all know that we don't blame you for the events that had accord last night." Celestia added.

"We understand, bad stuff happens sometime." Pinkie Pie said she looked down at the fillies who were awake. "Isn't that right Eclipse and Comet Tales." Pinkie asked tickling their chins. The babies smiled and grabbed onto pinkies hoof. Celestia and Luna smiled too.

"You all are welcomed to stay longer if you like." Luna offered.

"We would love to stay longer, but we need to get back to Ponyville." Rainbow Dash stated sadly.

"Yeah Rainbow is right. I need to help Big Mac with the farm." Apple Jack stated.

"Yes and Mr. and Mrs. Cake will need my help back at home with baking and helping with the twins. Please don't get jealous, you pal Pinkie winkie will be back to visit." Luna and Celestia smiled at Pinkies attempt to cheer them up.

"Don't worry Princesses. I'll zip over if you ever need help." Twilight promised.

"I know you will Twilight." Celestia stated. "Please have a safe trip home."

Latter on the train that was Ponyville bond. The six pony looked out towards the castle as it slowly got smaller.

"I do hope the princesses will be okay. I mean it's there first time being mothers." Fluttershy noted.

"Don't worry Fluttershy. I'm positive the princesses can handle it." Pinkie Pie noted.

"I know Celestia and Luna can handle them. If they can look after all of Equestria, they can watch two little fillies." Twilight added.

"Boy, I can't wait to get back in the fields. I missed the fresh smell of apples." AJ said.

"You've been home sick haven't you Apple Jack." Rainbow asked walking next to her friend and putting a camphorating wing over her back.

"Well yes. I get home sick pretty easily." She confessed. "Being away for a month, I keep dreaming about sweet apple archers."

"Aw Its okay Apple Jack I bet Granny Smith, Big Mac, and Apple Bloom are waiting for you at the train station." Pinkie Pie was right the Apple Family was waiting to great Apple Jack. Sweetie Belle was there and So was Scootaloo.

"Rainbow Dash guess what! I've been working on a new trick and I really want you to see it." Scootaloo said running up to Rainbow Dash.

"I can't wait to see it kid, I'm sure it will be awesome." Rainbow Dash said walking off with the orange filly with the pink mane.

"Rarity, you won't believe what I did! I was walking down the street when I ran into two Ponies who were looking for you so they could buy some clothing so I took them to your store and they bought five dresses." Sweetie Belle said helping Her older sister with her bags.

"Oh Sweetie Belle thank you. I guess you could help me in the shop until you get your cutie mark." Rarity said happily. "After all I am going to be busier than usual."

"Really!" Sweetie said excitedly, Rarity nodded. "Oh thank you Rarity." They two walked off.

"I better get home to Angel Bunny. I'll see you later Twilight." Flutter shy walked off as well.

"And I better get home to Spike." Twilight said to Apple Jack who was being hugged by Apple Bloom.

"See ya latter Twilight." AJ called.

"Don't ever leave for that long again big sis. I missed you too much." Apple Bloom said with a tear in her eye.

"Eeyup." Big Mac agreed. Pulling her into a hug.

"Aw shucks sugar cube no need to get teary eyed, I'm back now." AJ said comforting her little sister.

"I know but I just missed ya." Apple Bloom said.

"Tell ya what. How about I give you a pony back ride all the way home. Will that help." AJ suggested.

"I suppose it will." Apple Bloom hopped onto her sisters back. "Giddy up AJ."

"You best be ready for a ride." Apple Jack said playfully rearing up. "Yeehaw!" She galloped as her sister laughed. Big Mac carried the bag following his little sisters.

Twilight entered the library she stayed at.

"Spike I'm back!" She called. Spike ran down the stairs and tackled Twilight with a hug.

"I missed you Twilight." The purple dragon said.

"I missed you too spike." She said. Hugging him closely.

"So how was Canterlot? How are the fillies? What are their names?" Spike asked helping carry her luggage.

"Canterlot was great, The fillies are super cute, and they are named Eclipse and Comet Tails." Twilight answered.

"Oh yeah all of Equestria saw that amazing display." Spike acknowledge.

"Oh I forgot to tell you, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna made me their God Mother." Twilight stated.

"Wow Twilight. That's great. Does this mean I'll get to meet them?" Spike asked.

"Spike of coarse you'll get to meet them. I never said you weren't." Twilight said and spike smiled happily.

A month flew by as any normal moth could. Twilight received pictures of her god daughters. The seamed to get cuter every single day, but one night at the Castle in Canterlot. Trouble struck again.


	5. The Search

Anote- Pinkie pie here again! I have a thank you for McCrane55 for adding the story to your favorites, and A Thank you to RavenX1339 for following and adding this story to your favorites. Don't forget to review. Back to the story!-

The castle was quiet Luna and Celestia had tucked in Eclipse and Comet Tails into bed.

"They are so precious when they sleep. Don't you agree Tia?" Luna asked.

"Yes. I know they will grow up into wonderful Princesses." Celestia said smiling. They walked quietly out of the room. Closing the door gently. Both of the royal sisters climbed into bed and fell asleep instantly.

The sound of breaking glass awoke Luna.

"The Babies!" Luna cried running out of the room. She burst into the room finding both cradles hand been knocked over. She ran up the them and looked inside but both off the young ones have been taken. "Celestia!" she called running to her room. Celestia woke up and saw the panicked look on her sisters face.

"What is it Luna?" She asked.

"Comet Tails and Eclipse are gone." Luna shouted. Celestia shot up and ran to the room to see if luna was correct.

"Guards sound the alarm! No one enters or leaves this castle. All the rooms were searched, and the yards were inspected but there was not a single trace of the little princesses. The guards told the distressed mothers the bad news.

"No they must be somewhere!" Luna said still crying.

"We will find them. Send word out through Equestria. Our loyal subjects will help." Celestia said trying to keep herself from crying. The guards bowed and galloped off. Celestia turn to her sister who was holding on of Comet Tails stuffed animals. Her sister hugged her and broke down. They both hoped that their daughters were okay.

In Ponyville, Twilight was awoken by a knock on her door.

"Now who in the name of Celestia could that be?" She asked as she slowly climbed down stairs. She opened the door to find two members of the royal guard. They bowed.

"Princess Twilight. We are here to deliver some distressing news." One of them said.

"Yes what is it what's happened?" She asked curious.

"The young princesses have been kidnapped." Twilight gasped.

"Thank you for informing me of this, I'll start a search here in Ponyville." She galloped out and headed for Rarity's. She knocked on the door. She saw the light to her window turned on. A few moments later Rarity was standing in front of her. Her purple main was a mess. "Rarity the baby princesses have been kid napped." Twilight explained. That seemed to wake Rarity up instantly her eye shot wide opened.

"What? oh dear. I'll come help." Rarity said levitating a robe on herself.

"I'll help too." Sweetie bell said.

"Oh no you're not Sweetie I need you to stay here. We don't need to lose another child." Rarity said looking down at her sister.

"Okay Fine." Sweetie said disappointed. Rarity galloped to Pinkie Pie with Twilight. Pinkie Pie was still awake when they got there. She immediately ran out with them.

"I'll get Rainbow Dash, and Meet you at Apple Jacks." Pinkie Pie said dashing off.

"Rarity go get FlutterShy, I'll meet you there." Twilight said. Rarity didn't argue and ran off towards Fluttershy's cottage. Around half an hour later they all were in the fields.

"We better tell Mayor Mare in the morning. If we don't find them tonight." Apple Jack suggested.

"Oh I just don't understand who would want to take those little fillies." Fluttershy said as they walked off in search.

"I don't know either but who ever took them must have thought the princesses couldn't do a good Job." Twilight said worried.

"Just wait till I find out who did this. I'll teach them a hard lesson." Rainbow Dash threatened flying just above her friends.

"Rainbow Dash! Always so violent. However in this case I suppose that will be acceptable." Rarity agreed.

"I just hope the young princesses are okay." Pinkie Pie said sadly.

"I can't imagine how the Princesses are taken it, to have their daughters taken in the middle of the night." Apple Jack spoke out. "That kind of worrying could break a pony into pieces."

"What if we never find them?" Rainbow inquired.

"We must stay positive." Twilight said. "We will find them" They searched through the night and into the morning soon they returned to Ponyville to find the town searching.

"Did you find anything?" Mayor Mare asked.

"We looked all over Sweet Apple Acers, there was no sign of them." Rainbow said landing tiredly on a cloud.

"I checked by around my cottage and in the animals homes too, but couldn't find anything." Fluttershy told her.

"Has Any other town found them?" Twilight asked.

"All of Equestria has been searching, but so far no pony has found them." Spike explained. "Even Shining Armor and Princess Cadence have all of the Crystal Ponies looking for them as well."

"Something has to turn up eventually." Pinkie Pie said slightly cheerful. "The Guards have been order to search every house."

"I should have stayed in Canterlot. I'm a failure as a god mother." Twilight said sadly.

"Oh sugar cube this isn't your fault." Apple Jack comported Twilight.

"I know but I could have done something." Twilight said disappointed in herself.

"Listen Twilight. I am sure the fillies will show up." Rainbow Dash informed her. "All of Equestria is looking for the little daughter's of Princess Luna And Princess Celestia.

"Yeah, I'm positive those fillies will be found any minute." Pinkie Pie stated Optimistically. But the minutes turned into hours. Hours dragged into Days. Days slowly became weeks. Weeks became months. Months develop into a year, and Equestria still couldn't find a hint as to where there princesses could be. Eventually Celestia had to call off the search. She knew her subjects were exhausted, and she could let her subjects continue.

Many ponies kept a look out for the little fillies but despite that, The little Princesses were nowhere to be found. Twilight felt terrible. She was one of the few who still looked for them, but soon she gave up too. In honor of their children every year on the day of their birth Luna and Celestia made an eclipse and had two comets fly by eachother. Hoping they would be found.


	6. The Found Princesses

A-Note Pinkie pie here. Thank you marcyabadee101 for being the first to review, I am so happy. Please review. Back to the story.

The Ponies of Equestria always avoided the Everfree forest. Except for a few who were brave enough to tread its dangerous paths. Even with that no one went far enough to find a small tower surrounded by a sharp drop. The drop was filled with several sharp spikes. There was no pleasure of a bridge to get to the other side. Yet inside, at the highest point a small, soft grey alicorn with a pure white mane that fell down to the floor. She looked out the small window. She knew tonight was the night.

She saw two figures approaching the tower. She knew who they were. She walked to the corner and curled up. She didn't like it when he came. Every month or so a blue pony with a purple mane would come and cut off her main and her tail and some feathers from her wings . She would be chained so she wouldn't be able to run away. She heard the door open bellow her. Then the soft clip clops of footsteps. Her door to her room opened.

"Hello dear." A dark grey unicorn with appaloosa markings walked in.

"Hello Mr. Shady." She muttered.

"You know the drill Comet Tails." Comet Tails hoped down and allowed the procedure to continue. She hated having her mane cut. It was one of the only things that kept her warm. She started to cry as her mane was cut off and a few feathers where plucked. "There you go now pay up." Mr. Shady ordered the other pony. Comet tail was un chained. He left a bucket of apples for the week. It was amazing that she hadn't starved to death.

"Two hundred bits. Thank you. See you in a month kid." They both walked out. Comet tails immediately climbed onto her sac of hey, trying. She brushed away a few of the hay there was a small just big enough for her to fit through. She had been using he horn to scrap out cement since was five. She planned to run away that night. Hopefully practicing flying around her room was enough practice to get her over the spikes. She was going to find out why every year on the same day two comets would fly by each other. She asked Shady once, but was beaten for it. Never asked again but she never stop wondering.

The sun was about to be lowered Comet tails. She wrapped the small blanket around her self like a cape. She stood ready to jump. She opened her wings and Jumped, she closed her eyes and flapped her wings. She couldn't feel herself falling so she opened one eye and saw she had done it. She was flying! She dove for the next clearing of land felling a bit tired. She landed roughly on her belly. She was free. She galloped off never looking back.

She stopped at a river. The sky was clear. She would have a perfect view. She sat down at the tree. She heard a small rustle from the bushes. She jumped up ready to run.

"Who's there?!" She asked. An orange unicorn filly walked up. Her red and yellow main. She was wearing rags that covered her back, and was covered in dirt.

"I sorry, I thought this place would be empty tonight." She said. She was no older then what Comet Tails.

"Oh I'll leave if you want." Comet Tails offered.

"No, I actually don't want to be alone tonight, have you come to watch the Eclipse?" She asked.

"Well… yeah. I also came to see the comets too." She smiled. "My name is Comet Tails. What's yours?"

"Eclipse." The orange unicorn smiled. Comet Tails walked up next to eclipse and sat down next to her.

"Do you have a place to stay?" Comet asked.

"No. I ran away. I'm never going back." Eclipse said grumpily.

"Me too. Mr. Shady won't hurt me again" Comet said already happy to meet some new pony.

"Wait you know Mr. Shady too?" Eclipse asked.

"Yeah, He kept me in a tower, sawing I was imprisoned for being an alicorn." She said.

"Me too. That's why I ran away. Hey let's run away together we can find a new family." Eclipse stated.

"I would like that." Comet smiled.

"I can't believe I meet another alicorn." Eclipse said felling happiness for the first time.

"Me too." Comet agreed. Together they watched as the comets crossed the eclipse. Once the show was over the two fillies looked at each other. Eclipse eyes widened. "What's wrong Eclipse?"

"Your mane it grew rapidly!" She said amazed. Comet Tails saw her mane was long again. "That's amazing. Comet thought it was too, so she smiled and walked off with her new friend. Soon they found a dirt road, with a sight that pointed to Ponyville.

"Welcome to Ponyville." She read out loud. Comet was taught how to read but not how to write by Mr. shadow.

"Maybe we can find a new home here." Eclipse said hopefully. The reared up excitedly and walked down the road. After awhile both girls were tired.

"We should rest here for a bit." Comet suggested after the walked for a while. They both snuggled under a bench. A ringing bell woke them up. Several other little fillies ran by wearing saddle bags.

"Come on Sweetie Bell and Apple bloom. We're going to be late!" A orange Pegasus shouted.

"We're coming Scootaloo. Me and Sweetie aren't as fast as you." Apple bloom called.

"Let's ask if the know if there is a place we could stay." Comet suggested.

"Okay lets use different name just in case okay." Eclipse said warily. Comet nodded. Sweetie tripped over a rock and landed face to face with Eclipse and Comet tails she screamed and jumped back. The two dirty fillies did two.

"Whoa Just who are you two?" Scootaloo asked.

"I'm golden blaze." Eclipse lied.

"And I'm Silver mist." Comet lied too.

"Hi, I'm Apple Bloom, that's Scootaloo and the unicorn you scared is Sweetie Bell." Apple Bloom greeted. The three fillies didn't know it, but they had found the lost princesses of Equestria.


	7. A New Home

Anote- Pinkie pie here, New chapter every Wednesday. Don't forget to review. Oh now I better get going the cakes need me.

The bell rang for school and the fillies walked home.

"So do you and golden blaze have a place to stay?" Scootaloo asked walking with them.

"Well no." Comet tails said.

"Our parents died in a fire." Eclipse noted.

"Oh I'm so sorry." Sweetie said sadly.

"Hey! You can stay with us on sweet apple acres. We have plenty of room." Apple Bloom suggested. Eclipse and Comet tails smiled.

"That would be great. Thank you." Comet tails said.

"Do you two have your cutie marks?" Scootaloo asked As they walked off to the apple orchard.

"No." Eclipse said keeping up.

"That's fantastic you can join our club. The cutie mark crusaders." Sweetie bell said as she walked next to eclipse.

"What's that?" Comet Tails asked.

"It's a club dedicated to help others get there cutie marks." Scootaloo explained.

"That would be cool!" Eclipse smiled. "When can we join?"

"You can join now if you want." Apple Bloom offered.

"If we want to? Of course we do." Comet tails said happily.

"That's great!" Sweetie Belle shouted. "The more the merrier!" She said. As they walked they talked about what kind of cutie marks they would like and how they would look. Soon they reached Sweet Apple Acers.

"I can't wait for you to meet Apple Jack, and Big Mac." Apple Bloom said eagerly as the small group walked up to the barn where two pony were stacking hay.

"I home from school!" Apple Bloom called. AJ turned to see her sister running up to her.

"Hello Apple Bloom. Who are your new friends?" She asked.

"This is Golden blaze and Silver mist." Sweetie bell introduced bouncing around. "They're going to join the cutie mark crusaders."

"Apple Jack can they live with us?" Apple bloom asked.

"I'm sure that their parents would miss them sugar cube." AJ said reasonably.

"Actually. We don't have parents." Comet tails said. "Not anymore." Apple Jack looked at the sad little fillies.

"Your orphans?" AJ asked sadly.

"Yeah our parents died in a fire a month ago." Eclipse said sticking to her story.

"And you have been living on your own this whole time?" AJ asked. The fillies nodded.

"Can they stay Apple Jack?" Apple Bloom asked giving her sister the puppy dog eyes.

"Well… I guess if it's okay with Granny Smith it's okay with me. I'll ask her at dinner. In the mean time you fillies go and play."

"Let's show them the tree house." Scootaloo said. They ran off leaving Applejack back home to think.

"Um AJ." The big red colt said walking up to her.

"What if Granny smith says no?" He asked.

"Mac you know she won't mind, even if she does. We just can't through them out onto the streets." AJ reasoned with him. "To think they have gone this long without any parents. A whole month."

"They seem strong considering what happened." Big Mac said.

"I know I hand you and Granny when our parents past. They only have eachother." She said. "Imagine how much pain there going through." She said.

"I know AJ." He said.

"Come on we better start cooking dinner." Apple Jack noted changing the subject. Scootaloo and Sweetie Bell went home as they were called to dinner.

"I can't wait to eat! Big Mac is making grilled celery." Apple Bloom said sitting at the table.

"Why who are these two young wiper snappers?" A old green mare asked walking up to the picnic table.

"This is Silver Mist and Golden Blaze Granny Smith!" Apple Bloom Said smiling.

"Well howdy doo there." She said shaking their hoofs. Comet tails and Eclipse giggled.

"Soups on every pony!" AJ called as she walked to the table.

"Soup? I thought we were having grilled celery." Comet tails said. Apple Bloom giggled along with AJ, Big Mac and Granny Smith..

"No sugar cube… That's just an expression. It means dinner is ready." AJ explained.

"Oh. Then why not say dinner is ready?" She asked Jokingly. Every One laughed.

"That was delicious!" Eclipse exclaimed.

"So where do you live? I would be as happy as pie to meet your folks." Granny Smith asked.

"Um Granny, they don't have parents." Apple Bloom said.

"Oh my. I'm awful sorry." Granny apologized. "Me and my big mouth. I probably upset y'all now."

"That okay you didn't know." Comet tails said.

"Actually Granny, We were thinking that they could live with us." AJ stated.

"Well I don't know. We never had Unicorns in the family before." Granny sat and thought for a bit. "Well sure, I don't see any reason for these two little cute gals not to stay, just as long as the help with the chores." She smiled.

"We will! We promise." Eclipse said eager to help. Comet tails nodded her head.

"Well it looks like we got our self's some more sisters Apple Bloom." AJ said smiling.

"Oh thank you! Thank you!" Comet tails smiled hugging Applejack.

"Alright y'all best be getting cleaned up. I'll get a bath ready." Granny Said slowly making her way to the house. Comet tails and Eclipse followed her up. The bathtub filled up slowly. Granny Smith poured in some bubble bath solution. "Alright I let you two bathe, and I'll get two beds set up for ya."

"Thank you Granny Smith." They said in unison. Both of them climbed into the tub.

"I like it here." Comet Tails smiled.

"Yeah me too, but what if they find out we are alicorns?" Eclipse stated worried.

"We'll hide our wings." Comet tails said. "They only think we are unicorns."

"That's a great idea." She agreed cleaning her mane. Once they were cleaned up they quickly put on shirts that hide their wings. Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Comet called. The door open allowing AJ to enter.

"Alright y'all we have a big day tomorrow, so you best be getting some shut eye." Both fillies hopped onto the cots Granny had provided.

"Thank you so much for letting us stay." Eclipse said as she was tucked in by the orange pony. "You must be one of the nicest ponies ever."

"Aw shucks." Apple Jack smiled. She looked back as she turned out the light letting her new sisters sleep.


	8. School

Anote- Pinkie pie here. A special thanks goes to koh319 for following. Give yourself a pat on the back. Don't forget to review.

Granny Smith woke Comet and Eclipse up early to get ready for school.

"Alright, you two. I have breakfast ready for y'all. So come down when you're ready." She said leaving the room. Comet and eclipse placed on there clothes that hid their wings. Then the trotted down stairs and meet with Apple Bloom and Apple Jack.

"Good morning Silver and Gold." Apple Bloom greeted as they stepped into the kitchen. "Cool nick names huh?" She smiled proudly.

"I like it." Eclipse complemented. Comet nodded in agreement.

"Apple Jack will be taking us to school today to introduce you to Cheerilee, our teacher." Apple bloom explained.

"Yep. So you better hurry and eat. You don't want to be late for your first day." AJ said taking a bite of apple pancakes. Once their bellies were full they headed down the road to school.

"What is school like?" Comet tails asked.

"It's so much fun. Just wait till you get there." Apple Bloom bounced around.

"Settle down Apple Bloom." AJ said chuckling. "We are already here." Cheerilee was standing outside waiting for her students. "Howdy, Cheerilee."

"Hello, oh I see we have some new faces." The pink mare smiled. "What are your names?"

"I'm Silver Mist." Comet said.

"and I'm Golden Blaze." Eclipse smiled.

"It's very nice to meet you go on in." She smile as they entered. She stayed outside to talk with Apple Jack. "Where did they come from I never seen them before."

"Apple Bloom came home with them yesterday. They were orphans. So we took them in." Apple Jack explained.

"That's very nice of you Apple Jack." Cheerilee said.

"Well what could we do?" Cheerilee nodded at the orange pony's note. "I better head back to the farm." AJ trotted away. Cheerilee walked back in the building.

"Good morning children we have two ne fillies joining us today." Cheerilee smiled. "This Is Silver Mist and Golden Blaze." The class said hello in unison. "Now let's do our best to welcome them to the school."

"Silver come sit next to me." Sweetie Belle called.

"You can sit over here Golden Blaze." Scootaloo called. Both of the new fillies took their places, and immediately gave Cheerilee their full attention. The lesson went by faster then what Comet Tails and Eclipse expected. Soon they went out for recess. The five fillies tossed the ball around.

"I knew Granny Smith would take you guys in." Scootaloo smiled tossing it to Apple bloom.

"Hey do you want to come over today and meet Rarity?" Sweetie Belle asked receiving the ball from her yellow friend bouncing it to Comet.

"Really. Can we?" Comet Tails asked catching it.

"Sure! Rarity would love to meet you, and measure you for dresses." The unicorn smirked.

"Just wait until you meet Rainbow Dash she is so awesome." Scootaloo said standing up boldly.

"She's more awesome then you blank flanks will ever be." A bratty voice sneered, followed by chuckles from a grey filly.

"What do you want diamond tiara?" Apple Bloom asked.

"I Just want to welcome the new blank flanks. Right Silver Spoon?" Diamond tiara smirked. "So I must say I feel so sorry for you two?"

"Why?" Eclipse asked.

"Well your staying on the dusty old farm, with the leader of the blank flank three." Silver Spoon stated.

"It's called the cutie mark crusaders." Scootaloo corrected her.

"Whatever. Trust me Silver and Gold, if you ever what to get your cutie marks you'll ditch them as so as possible." Diamond Tiara smirked.

"I don't care if I don't get my cutie mark, I would rather have friends then a mark on my flank." Eclipse said defending her friends.

"Wow, Do you mean that?" Apple Bloom asked uncertainly.

"Of course." Comet smiled.

"Well you have made a terrible mistake. Good luck finding you cutie marks. Blank flanks!" Diamond Tiara smirked as she walked off.

"So when do we get our CMC uniforms?" Comet Tails asked.

After school the fillies walk to Rarity's.

"Rarity! I want you to meet my new friends!" Sweetie called as they entered. The white unicorn walked down the steps levitating a few dresses.

"Welcome home Sweetie Belle, and welcome to Ponyville Golden Blaze and Silver Mist." She smiled.

"You know their names?" Sweetie inquired.

"Why, yes. Apple Jack told me about them earlier today." Rarity beamed.

"Wow your dresses are beautiful." Comet complimented seeing the many racks of them.

"Why, thank you. They are good aren't they?" She said.

"Good. They are the best I ever seen! You must be the best dress maker in Equestria!" Eclipse praised.

"Oh stop, you are making me blush." Rarity gleamed her cheeks turning pink.

"Rarity can you help me take measurements so we can make their cutie mark crusader uniforms?" Sweetie asked.

"Well I guess I could help with that. Follow me up stair please." She said fluffing her violet hair. The three fillies followed the unicorn up stairs. Comet tails and Eclipse stood still as Rarity measured them.

"I love your glasses." Comet complimented. "They're very nice."

"Thank you darling. A pony has to look her best." Rarity was enjoying all the complements.

"I am so happy that you guys are joining this will be so much fun." Sweetie said standing by a small rack of multiple tiny clothing that stood in the corner.

"What are those for?" Eclipse quizzed Rarity as she measured her neck line.

"Oh those were dresses that I made for Princess Celestia and Princess Luna's Daughters." Rarity said.

"What are they doing here?" Comet pondered.

"Well they we kidnapped awhile ago. They are still nowhere to be found." Rarity noted sadly.

"Oh that's terrible." Eclipse muttered. "The princesses must be very sad."

"Oh don't you two hang your self's over it." Rarity said seeing the sad expressions. "The Princesses still hope for their safe return. I am done with the measurements." She told her little sister, handing her the clip board. Sweetie stuffed it in her saddle bag.

"Thank you Rarity. We should head off to the club house. Scootaloo and Apple Bloom are waiting." The three ran off leaving Rarity behind with her thought. Those new fillies looked familiar, but she couldn't place a hoof on it. That thought had to wait, costumers were waiting.


	9. True Colors

A-note- Pinkie here once again thanks for reviewing koh319! The author will be attending a film school on Monday, so she will be trying her best to continue writing. Don't forget to review.

The cutie mark crusaders walked with their two soon to be new members to the club house Apple Bloom's big sister Apple Jack had generously gave to them.

"I am so excited!" Sweetie shouted.

"Yeah, just think what the five of us can come up with!" Scootaloo said happily hovering. Soon the fillies reached the tree house. Apple bloom and the rest of her friends finished up the uniforms and handed them to the newest members.

"Cutie Mark Crusaders Forever! YAY!" The cheered in unison.

"What should we do next?" Eclipse asked.

"Well Golden Blaze. We should go to sugar cube corner. Pinkie Pie will be disappointed if she doesn't though you two a welcome to Ponyville Party." Scootaloo Joked.

"Hey maybe we can get our cutie marks in cake eating?" Comet tails smiled.

"Why are we waiting here for then? We got cake to eat!" Apple Bloom smiled. Together the friends hoped in the small red wagon, as the Scootaloo took off on her scooter pulling her friends along.

The five small ponies walked in the small bakery. A pink pony was carrying a small plate of muffins.

"Hello pinkie!" Sweetie greeted! "We would like five slices of cake please." She said dropping the small bits to pay.

"Okie Dokie lokie! Just let me place these muffins in a bag for Ditzy Doo and I'll be…" The pink pony let out a gasp when she saw the two new fillies, but before they could ask, Pinkie zoomed out of the building.

"What was that all about?" Sweetie asked. The others shrugged Pinkie will be Pinkie. Pinkie stopped outside of twilights door. She knocked madly.

"Twilight!" Pinkie pie called. Finally she was answered by a purple alicorn.

"Hello Pinkie." She warmly greeted her friend.

"Twilight you need to come to sugar cube corner with me right now!" Pinkie rambled.

"Why is something wrong?" Twilight asked.

"We're wasting time! Come on!" Pinkie snapped.

"Okay just to sugar cube corner, but then I have to get back and study." Twilight smiled knowing Pinkie wouldn't let up. Together they rushed to Sugar cube corner, but found it empty.

"Hey where are they?" Pinkie asked.

"Where are who?" Twilight asked.

"There were two fillies here and… Mr. Cake did you see where the cutie mark crusaders went?" Pinkie asked.

"Well yes they had left five minutes ago." The yellow colt said walking back into the kitchen.

"Well I have to get back home. You can show me them later okay." Twilight smiled taking her exit.

Mean while back at the tree house the fillies sat down eating there cake.

"Hey do you want to race?" Scootaloo asked. "Maybe I'll be like Rainbow Dash and get a cutie mark in racing."

"That sounds like a lot of fun." Eclipse smiled lining up next to Scootaloo. "First one around that tree and back wins."

"I'll race you and win." Comet Tails Smirked.

"Ha, fat chance Silver Mist!" Scootaloo betted. Then they took off running. Scootaloo in the lead followed by Eclipse who was neck and neck with Comet Tails. They rounded the tree and started back, but Eclipse and Comet Tails were too close together. Soon the pair had went tumbling over one another catching onto Scootaloo. Soon the dust they had created had faded. Apple Bloom and Sweetie Bell let out a gasp.

"You have wings?" Apple Bloom asked.

"What are you talking about I always had wings?" Scootaloo asked confused.

"Not you Scoots… Them." Sweetie pointed out. Scootaloo saw who see meant. Eclipse's and Comet Tails wings have been exposed.

"You two are alicorns?" Scootaloo asked. The two now exposed fillies looked at one another.

"Please don't tell anyone! Please, they will have us locked away again!" Eclipse shouted.

"Why would any Pony lock you two up?" Sweetie asked.

"Because we are alicorns." Comet tails answered tears forming.

"That's crazy! Princess Celestia is an Alicorn, and so is her sister." Scootaloo mentioned.

"Please don't tell. Please." Eclipse begged hiding her wings.

"Don't worry we won't. It's our secret." Apple Bloom promised.

"Thank you." Comet Tails said hiding her wings with a smile.

They stayed and played for a little longer, but soon Sweetie Bell and Scootaloo headed home.

"Come on y'all lets go back and help with the chores." Apple Bloom Said addressing her alicorn friends. Together they finished the cores keeping the secret.

Anote Sorry for the short chapter I had a late start.


End file.
